


I'll MAKE it fit

by Jellycatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Homosexuality, Large Cock, M/M, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, worrying about pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Stiles was getting more nervous by the second. This just sounded like a bad idea...it couldn't possibly fit. Could it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	I'll MAKE it fit

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil ficlet to tide everyone over until inspiration hits for my next one

"It's not going to fit, Derek," Stiles protested indignantly.

"It will, I promise Stiles, we just need lots of preparation and a little bit of me MAKING it fit." Derek was sure of it, assholes were stretchy and men tended to be able to take a hell of a lot more length than women can.

"I think if you have to MAKE it fit, it's probably not supposed to go there. Look, we can still do something else! I can still make you feel good, not everything has to come down to penetrative sex!" Stiles was getting frustrated, he was feeling really nervous and uncomfortable about the prospect and he didn't like the thought that he was being 'forced' to do something he wasn't sure about doing.

No, that wasn't fair of him; he DID want to, he was just really fucking scared. He had imagined this for years, ever since he first met Derek even. Now that they had gotten their heads out of their asses and had been dating for 6 months, it was time to at least TRY. If it got too painful or there was tearing, even just a little bit, they would stop. They could try another time and do something different, be more informed and eventually everything would go right.

"Ok, we'll try," Stiles huffed out.

There was a painstaking 20 minutes of rimming, fingering and dildo use before they decided that it was time to go for the real thing. Stiles doubted that a person could even GET any more prepared for anal sex.

"It'll be ok baby, I swear," Derek said, hovering over him and leaning down for a filthy kiss.

Stiles lost himself into it, grabbing at Derek's shoulders and hair, swirling their tongues together and panting into each other. He almost missed it because Derek was suddenly sliding down his cock, way faster than either of them had anticipated, he had 7 inches of Stiles's thick, cut length inside him already and he only had 3 left to go.

Stiles threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loudly.

"Fuck, oh...fuuuuuuuuck! Der you were supposed to go slow, to take me a little at a time to be s-s-saaafe...fuck, oh god yes." The words were pouring from his mouth, Derek felt so hot and wet and tight that he felt like he was on the verge of coming already. He managed to look up at Derek's face to check if he was in any kind of pain and saw none, but that didn't mean he wasn't hiding it. Derek was exceptionally good at that after all.

However, when Derek's ass finally met his thighs as he bottomed out and the Werewolf proceeded to immediately spasm around his dick as he flooded Stiles's abdomen with thick come, he decided that Derek was probably going to be ok taking his dick after all.


End file.
